Modern automotive assembly techniques may include the use of so-called high-performance adhesives. These adhesives may be used to bond or adhere metallic members such as body panels and underbody support structures. The use of adhesives, while beneficial from a cost and mechanical performance standpoint, may pose problems when repairing damaged body panels. The facility performing the repair may not have the same type of adhesives available to the original equipment manufacturers and, as such, the bond between the body panel and support structure may be weaker than the original bond.
For example, many adhesives used by the original equipment manufacturer require a baking step wherein the adhesive is subject to an elevated temperature for a predetermined amount of time to promote the curing of the adhesive. Repair facilities may utilize adhesives that cure at ambient air temperatures; therefore, the bond strength may be significantly lower than that of the original equipment manufacturer. As such, various methods have been developed to provide satisfactory bond strength between metallic members when the original equipment manufacturer adhesive technology is unavailable.